


Hated Fate

by okamidemon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anime, M/M, Manga, Omegaverse, acesabo - Freeform, okamidemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamidemon/pseuds/okamidemon
Summary: Omegaverse AU // Alpha!Ace x Alpha!Sabo and... hm. Basically A story with Sabo's POV on his life, worries, struggles, and whatnot.Uh... If you know me... I PROMISE ILL FINISH THIS ONE I SWEARRRR TRUZT MEEE ;-; Also, I am not an omegaverse expert mkay im making it whatever i see fit. if u dun like then :/FYI:Mature stuff are... little... add ons after some chapters. You can read the story and skip the add ons without missing important information. I just felt spicy so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever you see '-m-' that means that is where the spicy mature content is taking place, in which you can decide to ignore, come back to later, or go read it, then come back to your original place.

“We have work today… Get changed already,” I sighed as I pried the large and warm hand off of my hips. I heard a grunt as a complaint, then reluctant footsteps into the bathroom. Watching as he went, I smiled. “You make me wonder what you would have been doing without me,” I teased before going off to the kitchen. Breakfast today will be… toast? As I checked the time on my watch, I calculated the minutes we had left and what I was able to do in that time. “Toast it is,” I said to myself as I opened the fridge and took out some butter and jam. Setting those down on the table with a hum, I grabbed four slices of bread and popped them into the toaster.

“Eh… Toast again,” I heard a certain someone complain. I sighed at the complaint and looked over to the raven-haired man. “I wanna eat your fried rice,” he continued to groan.

“It’s your own fault… You went and decided you wanted morning fun,” I argued back, grabbing the butter and jam to bring it to the table. Before I could even turn to go back to the kitchen, those arms wrapped around me again. I placed a hand on his chest to urge him away. “Ace… You’re going to get us fired,” I grumbled as I looked up at his smiling face.

Ace laughed softly and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. “I wasn’t doing anything,” he said as his hands slithered down to my bottom. “Stop acting like you don’t like it, Sabo.... I know you like out morning fun~ You always end up saying ‘faster, harder’ every ti-”

With a blushed face, I covered his mouth. “T-that’s because I want you to hurry up and finish,” I fumed. I grabbed the groping hands and pulled them off. 

“Mn… What about the ‘harder’ part then,” he asked.

“... That’s… um… It can’t be helped! It feels… good,” I answered shyly. Ace grinned before pouncing on me again, ready to go for another one of our ‘morning fun.’ Of course, I wouldn’t allow it, but… “F-fine… I’ll do it though,” I murmured. Immediately, he quieted down. His eyes were wide as they glimmered with anticipation. What a horny dog. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips against his. His hands quickly traveled up my dress shirt. I quickly let out a huff and bit his lip to stop him.

As he held his lip, I made my escape with a skip in my step. He grumbled at my sneaky ways, then went to sulk at the dining table. That energetic mas was my lover, if it wasn’t clear enough. Portgas D. Ace, 25 year old alpha male. As the average person, one would think that if my lover is an alpha male and I am also male… I must be an omega! Boo~ Wrong… unfortunately. Sabo. Just Sabo. 25 years old and… another alpha.

Plating the toast, I grabbed butter knifes for the spread. “Do you want peanut butter, Ace,” I asked, but got no reply. What a baby… Setting the things down, I pulled out the chair across from him. “Come now… We do it almost every night… and even more on days off,” I spoke as I took my share and spread a light layer of jam over the crunchy surface. He was still sulking, but he did start eating. “Do I not satisfy you then, Ace,” I asked in a more serious tone.

“Ah- no! I was just playing… Sabo, you’re amazing in bed! You sound so erotic,” Ace immediately answered. Biting on his toast and munching, he smirked. Once he swallowed, he continued on his description. “Hm-hm… When you get all needy, it’s such a turn on~ Oh- when you talk dirty too and the faces you make-- It’s turning me on just thinki-”

“Stop that,” I interrupted with a blank face. He spoke about me in bed with more detail than his presentations at work… but, it made me happy. That immediate response and all the nonsense following after… made me happy. Feeling a stare beaming through me, I looked up to see Ace smiling cheekily. “... What idea popped in your mind now… J-just because I don’t hate you going off about that doesn’t mean we’re doing it again right now,” I informed.

Ace laughed and waved his hand, “eh~ I wasn’t thinking of that… but… you said ‘right now’ so, does that mean we can later?”

My eyes stared quietly at the other. Is this the man I really fell in love with? Letting out a breath, I crossed my legs and leaned back into my chair. Giving Ace a seductive smile as I ran my tongue over my lips, I replied to his question with, “I don’t know… We’ll have to see if there is a free conference room.”

 

Doing it so many times, I would have bound to get pregnant already if I was an omega. “Unfortunately,” I mumbled to myself as I sat at my desk. I propped my feet up on my desk and leaned back in my chair to stare up at the ceiling. It wasn’t a common thing to hear an alpha say that… it was unfortunate that he wasn’t an omega. I would say I hate omegas to answer any questions, but truthfully, I don’t. To be able to have this thing of a ‘bond’ or to have those ‘heats’ and be able to produce a child. How I wanted that for so long… Running my gloved hand under my neck, I felt at my smooth neck. The bites he would constantly leave disappear eventually. By nature… I’m not his… and he… is not mine.

“I sure hate them… omegas,” I muttered quietly. There was a small gasp to my right after I said that. Sitting up, I turned my head to face the person next to me. What bad timing… The young lady held the papers close to her chest nervously.

“S-sorry- I didn’t mean to overhear… I… I have papers,” she said loudly before shoving the papers at me and running off. I stared quietly and sighed. Wasn’t she a new recruit? An omega to add to that. 

“Leader is so mean,” one of my coworkers said as he walked over to me. He took the papers out of my hands to look at them. “I heard she had an eye on you too. You sure crushed her little omega heart,” he hummed.

“... I didn’t really mean to say it out loud,” I replied, feeling bad about the fact that she heard it.

“What does it matter? Omegas don’t belong here anyways. Well, if I can’t find a beauty, maybe I’ll just make that one mine instead,” he scoffed. “Either way, everyone here should know you and Ace are together. Messing with an alpha couple is a no no~”

Watching the man walk off with the papers, I looked back to where she ran. I have to apologize to her. I’ll search during lunch. Replaying the words of my coworker, it reminded me of the reality for omegas. They were treated so badly by most of society. Most end up just using their body to get somewhere in life. What a cruel world. Even though I don’t hate them, I don’t really want them here. Why? That was… because Ace is here. One could say my greatest fear was omegas. That’s right… I, an alpha was ‘scared’ of omegas.

The reason why was pretty simple. My lover was an alpha. If there were a case where an omega forgot their meds and Ace was close… Crossing my arms and slumping onto my desk, I let out a groan. I hated just thinking about it… There used to be no omegas in this place. It’s not like none would apply, it was just that… no one bothered even interviewing them. That was until Ace found out. My awfully kind lover said it was wrong and even threatened to resign. Big boss liked Ace, so… Ace got his way. Now, there are omegas here and… they’re increasing. Word probably got out from one that worked here, then more came for that opportunity. 

I hated it and I still despise it now. We already had a few incidences where an omega flopped and went into their heat or there pheromones decided to go on a trip. It’s annoying. So annoying. Just the sight of Ace and the smell of an omega makes my heart drop. Shutting my eyes, I quietly fleeted into my dream world. I’ll just blame Ace if someone catches me… He is the one who kept me up all night.

 

“It’s not good,” I said coldly as I brushed some hair behind my ear. Staring at the desperation in the person in front of us, I let out a huff. “What are you shocked about? You just got unlucky… to get an interviewer who isn’t fond of omegas,” I added as I crossed my legs. The person flinched at the statement, then lowered their head. It can’t be helped. It can’t be helped… I can’t let you possibly take away my Ace…

“Sabo-san- if Ace-san finds out… This is the ninth omega you turned down before they could say anything. Word will get out,” someone informed me with a whisper in my ear.

“If he finds out, then so be it… That means he’s doing his job properly and taking input of the public,” I hissed as I got up. No good… I’m all riled up. Looking to the waiting omega, I scoffed, “what? Are you waiting for a chance? Sorry. There isn’t any.”

With that, I tossed the papers to my subordinate and walked out of the room. “Sabo-san, even if you are Ace-san’s partner, he’ll probably still,” the one carrying the papers worried. “Do you hate omegas that much? You seem to treat the ones here alright… Is there another rea-”

“Silence! There are enough of them here! Already, there are cases where they forget their medication.Their pheremones go flying or they go in heat- With several alphas here, this is no place for them,” I snapped. My subordinate flinched at my sudden anger. Blinking myself out of that haze, I looked to him, “I- sorry… I have my reasons, but…”

“I-it’s alright! I get it… It can get troublesome… Omega stuff,” he muttered quietly.

Ah… I’ve done it. I forgot about how this one is an omega. To forget about that was probably a good thing in a way of saying, I didn’t care that much about that stuff, but… this moment wasn’t a good time to forget. “You can go toss those papers,” I mumbled.

The younger one nodded. “Um… Sabo-san… sorry,” he said quickly before hurrying off. Sorry? Why was he saying sorry? He wasn’t one to say sorry about what he is, so…

“As I thought… You’re the one declining all of them,” I heard a familiar voice say. Quickly turning around, I stared at the handsome face that wasn’t doing the usual smile. I’ve been caught. That was probably what my subordinate was apologizing for. 

I smiled. “I was wondering why he was so eager to accompany me, along with my sins,” I chuckled as I looked to the ground. His stare… was cold. Say something already. What am I supposed to say?

“Why would you do that? You know how I feel about that, Sabo!” Ace stepped towards me and emphasized it again, “you know how I even said I’d quit because of this! You- Even if it’s you, I can’t let this sort of thing go! They are people too! Yeah, they mess up, but that’s why we hired people to have things for them and- How many times has the mishaps not been fixed? Zero, Sabo. Zero! You should know this!”

Ace was yelling at me… I didn’t like it. Shutting my eyes tight as I heard him walking closer, I didn’t reply. I never told him my stupid reasoning. Now, is probably the end of the line of its hiding though. “... I know, but- I… I,” I started softly. Peaking my eyes open, I glanced up to Ace. His watch was still so harsh and cold. I hated it! Brushing my hair behind my ears, I kept my eyes away from him. As I let out a breath, I spoke, “they scare me, Ace… I’m afraid when they do have those mishaps… What if- what if-”

“Sabo! Sabo!” I could hear him… My name is being used as a curse. Ah… It hurts. It hurts. I just want peace with my beloved Ace, but-

 

My eyes opened and my body shot up from the desk. Suddenly, my head hit something hard, making me go down with a groan of pain. Someone else went down to. Peeking over as I held my head, I blinked at the sight of Ace holding his forehead and lying on his side. “A-Ace?! Are you okay,” I asked as I hurried over to his side. Right… That was a dream. No wonder Ace was scolding me in a more brutal way than I remembered.

“You’re head is amazing… Damn… that hurts,” Ace grunted as he pushed himself up. Letting out a sigh, he looked at me, then smiled. Ah...That smile always warms my heart. As I felt his hand on my cheek, I leaned into it more. This peacefulness… is often disrupted by Ace’s stupid remarks. “Yeah… You giving head is amazing too-”

Wacking his hand away, I grabbed his hair and pulled slightly. “You- saying such things at work! People can hear! Why are you acting like you have an air trip soon anyways,” I growled. I was sure he didn’t have any trips that far anytime soon. Usually when he had to be gone for a whole day or two, he’d ‘make up’ for the time away from me. Though, he would say that once he got home too. I hated when he’d go on those trips… My fear builds up faster since I am unable to be there making sure he isn’t caught in any omega problems. I end up messaging him a lot and calling. Good thing he actually likes that I do… 

“I don’t~ I just feel extra energized today. Anyways… lunch just started and no one is here, so,” he hummed as he took my hands off of himself and crawled over me. “Let’s have our afternoon fun, Sabo,” he cooed. Smoothly ending up under my desk, I let him have his way. I wanted it anyways. After that dream…

“Since you said so… Sit on the chair,” I said to him.

“Heh… You’re being so willing suddenly. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Sabo,” he said softly as he sat onto the chair as he was told. His warm hand rand through my blond hair as gentle as the first time he did that. 

I am probably the reason he’s so spoiled with all this ‘fun’ I allow him to have. I will admit… I sometimes initiate it too. Kissing the tough cloth, I looked up at him. As my hands fiddled with the buckle, I asked in reply, “are you backing out?”

Ace smirked and grabbed my chin, pulling me up as he leaned down to kiss me with those loving lips. “You know I hate running from anything,” he reminded me. This was the touch I love… He was the man I love… Those dreams that scare me… they… mean nothing. I have him right here after all.

-m-


	2. Ch.1M (extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1's spicy content

“Don’t get my pants wet. People will see it and think I peed myself,” Ace joked as he watched me starting to lick at his underwear. I let out a huff before using my fingers to pull the hem of the underwear down. “This is what I talked about this morning~ You getting all needy,” he hummed.

“I’m not needy,” I grumbled against the skin of his member. That was a definite lie. I was probably just as horny as he was. The difference was that I hid that away. “You better be keeping a lookout to see if anyone is coming,” I reminded him before running my tongue up the shaft. I paused right before I reached the tip and stared up at Ace. “You used the restroom, did you not,” I questioned.

“Eh… of course I did. I wiped though~ Continue, continue,” he urged with a smile.

I hated giving a blowjob when he hasn’t actually showered, but… I did start this and putting hand sanitizer on it wasn’t a great idea for him and myself too. Even if someone cleaned it real well after a piss, it was just gross in my mind. Continuing as he told me, I wrapped my tongue over the tip before giving it a kiss. As I started sucking on it, I glanced to my watch. We have time…

Reaching back, I undid my belt and push my pants down along with my underwear. “Wow… This is pretty exciting to just watch,” Ace whistled as he watched me using my hands and pressing fingers into myself. He watched for a bit before setting a hand on my head and pushing me down as he reached over to add his own in a more rough way. My eyes widened as I felt his member suddenly push deep inside my mouth. Moans wanted to escape me as Ace’s fingers made their arrival known. “Lunch isn’t that long and this isn’t a conference room like we kinda planned. Sometimes people come back early too,” he said. Spreading his fingers inside of me, he decided it was enough. “Me being rough… you wouldn’t mind, right,” he asked me as he leaned back to look down at me, who was still with a stuffed mouth.

Seeing that slight smile on his face and hearing that pleasant voice, I could feel a shiver run down my spine. My eyes would have hearts in them if they could. Feeling the pressure gone on my head, I pulled my head back and licked up the saliva. “Then hurry up and get off that chair,” I grunted as I sat back against the back of the desk, already taking off my bottoms fully and spreading my legs. As he pushed my clothes to the side, but still under the desk, in case someone does walk in, he kissed me. I quickly wrapped an arm around his neck, placing a hand in his hair so he won’t bump his head. My other hand reached under to help him find where to put it in. “They turned off the lights for me… Don’t accidentally shove it against something and break it,” I teased.

Ace let out a grumble before finding his place and shoving it right in. Before a loud moan could slip out, he kissed me again, muting me from letting out noises of pleasure. I could hear the movements of the desk… As Ace parted from my lips, I covered my mouth with a hand. “Mn-! Ace- You’re doing it- raw,” I muttered between moans. I personally didn’t mind that, but… right now… We were in the middle of a work day! At work! If it gets on my clothes or if he cums inside… What would I do?!

“... It’ll work out,” he reassured with not reassurance at all. I knew he saw me about to complain and that was probably why he suddenly pulled back to thrust right back in. I quickly covered my mouth. It felt so good- Watching Ace’s aroused face was great too. Soon, I ignored the worry of making a mess. Ace said that it’ll work out so… I guess I should trust him. 

Suddenly, the lights turned on and we got froze. I stared at Ace with a red face or worry. Ace looked away from me as he listened to the footsteps. Isn’t this like the classic scene in porn?! Why am I shocked in the first place?! As we waited for the people to hopefully leave, I could feel myself twitching and tightening around Ace’s member that was still pretty deep inside of me. Ace definitely realized that too since he was staring beams straight through me. There were footsteps that came pretty close to the desk, but then they left, turning the lights off as well.

I couldn’t even let out a breath of relief before Ace started to slam into me again. “Did that excite you, Sabo? It looked like if I just blew on you, you would have came,” he teased. Gripping my hips, he thrust in hard. My hand found a place on Ace’s arm, tightening as I got close. Soon, he pulled himself out and rubbed against mine. I had closed my eyes from the pleasure, but I heard him grab something from the table right before we both climaxed. 

Letting out heavy breaths, I peaked my eyes open and what Ace grabbed and used. “Mn… paper,” I mumbled quietly.

“See, I said it would work out,” Ace hummed proudly as he grabbed my clothes and helped me put them on after he set the dirtied paper down. As I was dressed, I stared at the paper. There was… text on it. Smiling awkwardly, I reached for the paper and opened it a bit. “Ah… was there… text,” he asked as he buckled his pants and watched me.

My eyes stared at the report that I didn’t save and I needed to hand to the big boss, dirtied with our fluids. This… isn’t what usually happens in the classic scenes of pornos… It took me a bit to process it, but I soon looked up at Ace, “IT’S MY REPORT I NEED TO TURN IN!”

 

\--

 

“Here, here,” I heard someone say. Looking over to the alpha I talked to earlier, I just stared. “Don’t look so gloomy! Here.” he said cheerfully and held out a paper. I stared at the paper quietly before my eyes widened. My… my report! My eyes looked back up to the other’s face in shock. He already knew what I was saying. So, he leaned over and held up his folder to block our faces from the rest of the office. “I luckily accidently took it with me to the copy… Let me in on the fun next time, Leader,” he whispered before turning to walk off with a fun.

I didn’t know how to feel… He saved me, but he wasn’t a pleasant guy to have a debt to… I have to tell Ace that we can’t be doing that stuff anymore unless he wanted an additional person...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Uh... <.> I'm... back...

Locking the door behind us, I turned to my sleepy lover and smacked his arm. “Let’s get going. You hate the wait, right? Then, we have to go early,” I said with a huff. The raven-haired man let out a groan and headed over to the elevator. “Geez… I told you that you don’t even have to come,” I mumbled as I watched him squish the elevator button and crouch down to wait.  
Today we are going to the hospital for my, at least monthly check-up. Ace always comes along whenever he could. I don’t know why since he always complains when I wake him up. If I ignore him, he’ll burst through the door of the hospital in search for me. That causes more trouble, so I ended up always dragging him out of bed. Stepping into the elevator, I took out my phone to check the time, then opened my camera to take a picture of myself. As I looked at the picture, I hummed in contentment. I then felt a warm body push against my shoulder. Peaking up at the mirror that decorated the elevator, I chuckled at the sleepy Ace that was inspecting my picture. “You sure like taking pictures,” he mumbled before kissing my cheek.  
“Don’t act like you don’t take pictures at the gym,” I argued. “You even show them off to your buddies to show how strong you are,” I continued and watched the man’s face turn red. Feeling the elevator stop, I looked out the door. Seeing no one there, I walked out and turned back to Ace, “don’t worry… I know just how strong you are from our… special exercises.” Even though he was also such a pervert, his face steamed.  
“D-don’t be telling anyone else about any of that,” he fumed as he followed after me. I laughed and trotted off, making him run to catch up. As his arms captured me, he nipped at my nape with a growl. He was all pouty now, but as our hands locked together, he soon smiled as well. With our hand in hand, we made our way to the hospital.  
-  
It was a tragic accident. An unfortunately common car collision. There was fire everywhere. The air wasn’t filled only with the smell of the burning car, but also the smell of a burning body. As the brave firemen quickly hurried away from the car, holding a lifeless object, the car exploded and sent shrapnel flying into the area. The fireman held the object close to his chest as they all crouched down. “Hurry! He’s barely breathing,” one shouted to another as they got up. The men sprinted to the flashing lights of the ambulance.  
The paramedics rushed out and took the object from the firefighter. There wasn’t even time for words of shock as they yelled out orders and hurried the stretcher into the ambulance. “The possibility this kid will make it is-”  
“Stop talking and keep that possibility as high as possible!”  
.  
“Unfortunately, your son probably will have mental issues, such as memo-”  
“We don’t care about that right now! Scars! Is his appearance ruined?!” The two supposed parents of the child pressed on. The doctor stepped back in surprise. Was appearance more important?  
“W-well, from being in that burning car, he does have several wounds that would probably leav-”  
“Can they be removed?! Permanent?!”  
The doctor could barely believe that he was hearing these words come out from the parents of a child that almost died. Having been taught to keep his composer over years and years, he took a breath. “They will mostly all be permanent,” he answered in a slight reluctance.  
The two parents seemed furious. Usually, this fury was when parents hear that the doctors couldn’t save the child, but this time… In seconds, the two already decided what was going to happen. From that moment on, that child was not theirs. If they didn’t have to wait for him to be of age, they probably would have disowned him that day. Whether the boy came home with the highest points on his papers, despite his mental struggle, they would not look at him. It didn’t matter that he was alpha. His beautiful appearance was ruined and it made him unworthy.  
-  
Sabo. I didn’t bother taking his family’s last name. Drawing a line through the middle and last name boxes, I continued to fill out the paper. After so many years passed, I couldn’t even remember the last name even if I wanted to. “Again? Has he not proposed yet,” the ladies at the front desk complained. Since Ace and I come here often, most of the employees knew about our relationship. The ones who worked here for a long time basically watched us grow as a couple.  
Laughing softly, I looked over to Ace who was slumped on the hospital chairs, snoring. “He hasn’t. I was thinking I should go ahead and do it,” I joked. The receptionists denied, wanting their fantasy proposal for us to happen. I quickly finished the rest of the form and gave it to one.  
“Invite us~ Don’t let us find out by coming after and writing ‘Portgas’ as your last name,” they warned me. I reassured that I would try and remember to do so, but they only fumed, knowing that I have a bad memory. Walking back as I pushed my hands into the pockets of my jacket, I looked downwards. To have his last name… My face reddened as I thought about it. As my attention was blurred by my dreamy thoughts, I felt a light bump against me, then a clatter. I snapped out of my daze and looked down.  
I crouched down and picked up what was making the noise and looked at it. These were an item I was familiar with… Pills for an omega. “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention,” I said as I turned to the person who fell. Holding out my hand, my eyes looked to their face. “Ah- aren’t you-” Before I could finish my sentence, the young woman gasped and said my name with an honorific. She quickly got up and bowed before trying to run off. I grabbed her wrist, and let out a huff, “wait! Are you leaving without these? That’s dangerous!” The woman flinched at my scolding. She didn’t make eye contact with me but took the medicine from my hands. I knew she was going to run off again, so I kept a hold on her wrist. “Whether you believe me or not… I’m sorry about what you heard at the office the other day,” I told her. As she looked up at me in surprise, I could finally see clearly that I didn’t get the wrong person. She was the woman who overheard my mutterings. As I let go of her wrist, she held the bag of medicine close. “... I have my reasons to say those things, but in reality, I don’t exactly hate omegas,” I said with a sigh. She didn’t even have to open her mouth to ask what I meant since I knew that was the question everyone asks once I tell them this. I usually just keep quiet and just let them question it, but since I did probably make her cry, I decided to tell her. “I’m sure you know Ace and I are together… but we’re both alphas. You know what that is like, right,” I questioned. Rubbing the back of my neck, I took a breath. “Even though I’m an alpha… I’m envious… of you omegas,” I muttered.  
Before she could even react, I heard my name being called. Having said what needed to be said, I said goodbye to her and walked over to Ace to kick him off of the chairs to wake him up. Walking over to the nurse who was awaiting me, I smiled at her. She laughed at Ace getting up from the ground and tumbling over his feet to catch up. If I could change myself and become an omega… would I? Right now, and even in the past, I wouldn’t even need time to think about it. I wanted to be an omega so bad. So badly… I wanted to have Ace as mine and mine only. Yes, Alphas still can react after bonding, but… my mind would still have a much better reassurance.  
We walked into the check-up room and sat down. The nurse asked some basic questions before going to fetch the doctor. Ace looked over to me and stared. Was I showing it again… “Did something happen,” he asked. There is was. I guess it’s to be expected when you have been together with someone for almost twenty years, but Ace could always tell if I started thinking negatively. Even just a bit…  
“You won’t be satisfied if I say nothing, but nothing,” I huffed, not even looking over to him.  
“Eh- So something did happen,” he complained. “What happened? You have to tell me…”  
I stared at the opposing wall and took a deep breath. Acting very dramatic, I mumbled out as I covered my face. “The front desk ladies just… kept wondering when you would propose,” I whined.  
Ace gasped and started stuttering, not knowing what he could say. Answering by saying that it would be soon, would ruin any surprise, but not knowing could seem like he never planned to. It wasn’t like I cared that much, but it was just a good way to change the subject and maybe to also remind him… As Ace continued panicking and sweating up a flood, time passed and the door finally opened. I gave Ace a smack on the knee to tell him to stop acting so weird.  
“The usual. The usual. Not even your name changed… I feel like I’m in a time loop,” the doctor mumbled as he walked in and shut the door behind him. “How many years has it been? I’m almost 30 fucking years old and you still haven’t taken his last name,” he cursed. Flipping through the papers on his clipboard with his bandage-covered hands, he muttered to himself. Anyone would be surprised if it was the first time they were at his hospital. Having a doctor with piercings on his ears, intense dark circles under his eyes, a goatee and wrapped hands… was not the usual.  
“S-shut up, Law,” Ace fumed as he stood up. “At least I have a lover! HA- You’re still single and you’re almost 30~ Boo hoo,” he teased in revenge.  
Slamming his clipboard onto the table, he grabbed Ace’s collar, pulling him close to hiss at him. “Fucker- I at least know that if I do have someone, I won’t make them wait for ten fucking years for me to propose,” Law snapped. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Alpha. I think he’s 29 this year. He doesn’t act like this to all his patients. We just know him well since we have been coming to this hospital for a long time.  
Sitting in the middle of their fight, I sighed. This was how it was a lot of times. Well, it was good to have Ace release his immense amount of energy. I did want to go grocery shopping after this though… “... Ah- it hurts,” I blankly acted. Ace immediately stopped yapping and turned to me to ask me if I was okay. I only had to look at him to have him understand that I was done with their bickering. Like a guilty puppy, he frowned and went to sit back down.  
Law fixed up his bandages and cleared his throat. “... So, anything different,” he asked me as he picked up his clipboard. “You seem to be fine. Last time you had slight headaches and you told the nurse you still had a few last month, right?  
I was asked the usual things. Things like if I had any trouble, if I fainted at all this past month, feel nausea, forget even super important things… Ace was asked some things as well. Luckily nothing really happened, so the questions were a lot less. After some time, we said our good-byes. I quickly pushed Ace out, then turned to Law. “... Um, have you heard of that thing,” I asked him.  
Law scribbled down his last word and looked over to me. He looked to the side and sighed. “Of course I have… The first that popped into my head was you. You know how new it is though… Don’t get excited,” he told me.  
I frowned at the answer but nodded. Telling him a thank you and goodbye, I left and shut the door. My eyes looked to Ace who was chatting with the nurses and receiving my medication. If there was a way… to change myself… I shook my head and hurried over. “We need to get groceries! If all the grannies bought all of the deals, I’m not going to pay any attention to you,” I shouted at Ace.


End file.
